Through Thick and Thin
by othdolphins
Summary: Chapter 9!April 29...Revamped Chapters. Brucas. First chapter finished the aftermath of the season 3. After we advance five years ahead and are they together? are they enemies?or friends? Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my story. I really hope you all like. You need to know that the story is based on after season 3 finale and it's mainly focusing on Brucas and Naley. One chapter ends the trauma from the finale and then forwards 5 years into the teens (now adults) lives. Who are friends and who are enemies? Are our beloved couples still together, or is there trouble in paradise? Thanks to Cass for being a great beta!Please Read and Review.

For everyone who read this before, this is the revamped part of the story. :)

Jess 3

**Through Thick and Thin**

Chapter 1

Have your ever felt like you were simply choking? Your own saliva clogging your throat as the oxygen tries to pass threw. Something or someone was keeping you from breathing. If it was somebody, they now had the power over you. They had won but you can fight back, you have to. To survive for your own sake.

Brooke closes the door to her now unknown friend. Strange how things work. They were best friends, yet Brooke felt like she hardly knew the blonde. That person you kept close to you was now coming out of her shell and now becoming a strange. A stranger Brooke was afraid of.

She places the last of her things in the trunk of her cars as she lets her fingers linger on it for a second. She quickly looks away, wanting to erase the thoughts from her mind that bring tears to her eyes. She couldn't show she had won. Angrily think about her friend's action, she closes the trunk door and walks along the damp cement.

She opens the driver's door, quickly glancing at the leather interior and gets in. She closes the door behind her instinctively and looks around as she locks the outside world from her. She tries to take a death breath, gripping the wheel before she starts the engine. She doesn't even take a second to think about it, that she steps on the pedal and goes for her destination.

A few minutes later she arrives, but quickly wants to turn back, run and hide. She knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He was her best friends, her companion and that made it much more difficult for her. Every step of the way as she gets out of the car seems harder and harder. Like if her feet were cement, drying adding more weight every second. She reaches the stairs and goes to the back door, not wanting to see Karen is she was there. She knew Karen would convince her to stay, but she didn't want that. Hell, it was a risk to go see Lucas. She knew how good he was with words.

As her turn dry and red from the coldness, she brings her hand up and knocks softly as she waits for Lucas to come and open the door. A few moments later, the door opens with a creek and Brooke looks up.

"Hey Luke," she says with a dry voice, which didn't hide her sadness. He didn't notice it though his mind was on something else. She continues, disappointed that he didn't greet her back. It's like he knew what she was going to say and he wasn't fighting it. She really wanted that old Lucas, who would do anything for her. She guessed it was her fault. She let him hang too long during the non-exclusive dating and the Chris Keller thing. She didn't blame the fact that they had somehow ended here, on her. He didn't let her in and because of that he lost her. "I'm leaving today. I need some time to think about things." She looks up to see a reaction on Lucas' face, but for once he was unreadable. Slightly taken she starts babbling. "I'm leaving and I can't tell you where I'm going. I need to get away from all of this and think and just…" She drifts into silence as the tears form in her eyes as she speaks, blinding her vision. She was half-expecting, half-hoping he would kiss her, tell he loves her and tell her not to leave, but he didn't. Brooke felt her heart break. She turns around slightly and a few tears trickle down her face. Now she was leaving, but the worst thing was that it felt like it had no affect or it didn't matter to Lucas.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks to her finally looking up for the first time in minutes. Brooke looks at him taken back from hearing his voice, but also because of what he asks.

"What?!" She retorts confused. _How could he have gotten that idea?_

"Are you Pregnant?" He asks again and you could hear him getting frustrated.

"No, why would you think that?" She arches her eyebrows, not ignoring the fact that he thought she would keep something like this from him.

"You kept on saying you have a lot going on and then I found a pregnancy test in a purse, which I assumed was yours…"

"I'm not pregnant Luke. Anyways I have my purse with me in the car. There are just a few things which I want…need to get away from…" She doesn't look at him anymore.

"Like what Brooke?! Here you keep telling me to let you in and when you can't even do it. I know I haven't been open to you since Keith's death, but I'm willing to work on it, if it's going to keep you here I will. The only thing I ask you is to be open with me to. I keep asking what's wrong, but you simply kiss me or shrug. We can get through whatever you are going through…"He wanted to work this out. Brooke was the best thing that had ever happened to him and everyday he regretted his choice of going for Peyton, when he had Brooke. Now he was gladly trying to move on with the both of them, but these problems kept coming up. He knew it wasn't going to be sunny, but he could try right?!

"No, we can't." Brooke says as tears threaten to spill once again. She doesn't want to look at him in the eyes, knowing he would be able to make her talk with those blue eyes.

"Why not?" He pauses to think about what he could say. "We've been through so much in the past year Brooke. Love triangles, pregnancy scares, high school shoot down; deaths…please let me help you." He begs and again tries to find out what was bothering her so much. "…Is this about the fight you had with Peyton?" He says softly out of nowhere. The only thing that could have been bothering her in his mind was that. He knew they had a fight, but didn't know the reason for it. She stands silent for a while and then she nods. "Come here." He says not wanting to push it right now. He embraces her in his arms and wipes away her tears with his thumb and brings her inside.

She sits in the living room while he goes to get them some steaming coffee. He comes back and sits across her. They let the silence absorb in the room as they sip their coffees, looking around at the familiar settings.

"Are you going to tell me what your fight was about?" He asks breaking the silence and he looks at her wanting for her to talk to him.

"I…I…can't Luke. It's too sensitive…" She says not wanting to think about it. She knew she had too, but she didn't want to deal with it. Not right now.

He goes over to her and sits beside her, rubbing a comforting hand on her leg as shivers pass through her body. "Tell me." He whispers.

At that point Brooke couldn't stop herself. He looked so calm and so nice that she wanted to tell him but tried to keep it in. It was too late though, she told him"Peyton still got feeling for you." She blurts out. Once she realizes what she had just done, she covers her mouth with her hand. Lucas takes a few minutes to take that in. He hadn't expected that one. Taking the silence into account, Brooke speaks to him quickly bringing down her coffee cup and getting up. "Looks it's ok, just go with her and have a happy life, you won't have to worry about me…" Lucas looks up and sees her going out, but he grabs her at the last minute and brings her down to the couch so they could talk face-to-face. It was the first time that Lucas, had done such a violent motion, which wasn't during them having sex. He quickly lets go and she brushes it off as she waits for him to speak, tears already covering her cheeks.

"Shhh…I love you Brooke not her. I want you not her and there isn't any second in my life now or ever that I would chose her over you. I need you---" He says as he brings her closer to him.

"But-"

"I need you, not her. I wouldn't be right her with you if I wanted her. I have already lost you and I can't do it again. I won't do it again, because I would be giving away my life." He lifts her chin with his finger so she is looking in his eyes and he's looking in hers. "You are my life, only you nobody else. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

She leans towards him and gives him a soft kiss on the mouth. Short but passionate as ever. "Thank you. I love you too." She leans her head back down, so it's resting on his chest. He puts his arms securely around her and kisses her on the head. "You do realize now that I'm going to need somewhere to stay right?" She says and they both erupt into laughter.

**5 years later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**For previous readers, this is the revamped chapter. Enjoy!Thanks to Cass for using her amazing beta-ing skills!**

Chapter 2

**5 years later…**

_Five years ago, a bit more than five years actually, you would of thought Peyton would be here beside me, but no. She broke our trust. She broke it by loving a boy. This may sound childish, I know, but yes she broke our friendship by loving a boy. Not just any boy, MY BOY! Senior year was tough, but I made it through alive. Sure, we had a few catfights sometimes, but you see I already slapped her, so I can do it again. I haven't seen her since well…our graduation. _

_While I went to NYC to pursue my dream of a fashion designer, along with my boyfriend Lucas, she went to some college…what was it…Savannah?! __The guy she loved is Lucas. She may still love him but I would say that's pretty desperate. Anyways, now he is my fiancé, eek... and husband-to-be, as I am here getting ready for my wedding along with Tutormom. I know, MOM! Isn't that cool?! _

_Well after that horrible car crash Naley, Cooper and Rachel had (they are all doing well might I add), Haley got pregnant and had a beautiful daughter Amy Joyce Scott. I got to pick the middle name, heehee. Well anyways, now Amy is four years old and my flower girl. Some other juicy gossip, Haley is three months pregnant. She's expecting another baby! _

_Talking about babies, Karen's was born a bit earlier than Amy and it is a boy. His name is Kevin Derek Roe and is our ring barrier. I know, how cute!! I swear our wedding is going to be the best. There is no lonely Nathan drunk and no Dan. Yes he is finally gone. He confessed to Keith's death, which was quite shocking to everyone, but then again he is Dan. He is in jail for life, which is pretty strict since most would get away with twenty-five years, but at the same time he also confessed all about the money he ripped off from his company. Since Deb also owned a bit of the place, she was also sentenced to jail, but for only two years. She came out a complete different person. Anyways…_

"Are you nervous?" Haley asks Brooke while she arranges her veil.

Haley was so happy to see this day finally come. She had watched, comforted and smiled, throughout the years as she watched Brooke and Lucas both fall in love and overcome obstacles together. She knew that they were lucky. Hell, she knew that she was lucky too, but sometimes she doubted it.

The first few years and the year after her and Nathan had Amy, they were really good. Now, it just seemed like they were falling out of love. She didn't want to think it or believe it but it was already coming faster than she wanted. They would both pretend everything was okay and now they hardly talked. It was enough for Haley to keep her pregnancy from Nathan and for Nathan to leave every now and then, without telling her where he went. He would maybe come back at eleven if she was lucky, or else it would be at around two AM. Haley brought herself out of her thoughts after hearing Brooke's voice.

"-but more because I really don't want to mess this up. You understand?" Brooke says fiddling with her hands and checking if her hair and make-up are okay.

"Um…yea." Haley gives Brooke a fake smile and looks back down, checking if Brooke's dress is okay. "Yes I do. I felt the same way when I married Nathan, but you see everything is going great and I'm sure it's going to go great with Luke and you," Haley says confidently a few seconds later.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Brooke and Haley hug, as Brooke shakes nervously in her arms. "I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Brooke shrieks. Haley is about to say something, but is cut off from someone entering the room.

"Is the bride ready?" says Mr. Davis as he takes a few minutes to look at his daughter. She looked so beautiful. "You look stunning, honey," he says to her and quickly embraces her, hardly giving time for Haley to get out of the way. She sees that they need a little privacy, so she slips out of the room, after giving a quick wave to the bride.

"Darling, I know me and your mother weren't there when you were young, but we are ready to change that. You and Lucas will be so happy together and have such a strong and powerful love that you'll go through everything and anything." He pauses, "I'm not saying it is going to be smooth sailing, but I'm really glad you are getting married to him."

The whole time he was talking, he was looking and pacing around. He turns back to Brooke, and sees her crying. She tries to cover it up by smiling, but it doesn't work. "Oh honey, don't cry." He rubs her back and hands her tissue.

"Thanks," she says with a little laugh. Again, they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"It's time," Nathan says as he pops his head in her room. "Nice dress."

"Thanks, I designed it myself," she tells him and does a twirl for him to see, proud of her dress. He nods, smiling, and closes the door.

"Come on. Let's get you married," her father says as she turns back to him.

She grabs her flowers and links her arms with her father. The flowers are colorful. Brooke didn't want white flowers, so she had gotten herself pink, orange and yellow ones. She had chosen that, along with the white, would be the color of the wedding. The setting, the flowers, the decorations, everything was to be a variety of the colors. It had taken a lot of work to get the wedding down, even though she wanted a small ceremony.

Brooke can feel herself getting nervous and shaking a little as they both make their way to the door of the hotel, and outside in the backyard, where the wedding would occur. Her father opens the door for her and they both walk slowly and steadily down the path to the alter. Mr. Davis can feel her shaking and so he squeezes her hand to notify her that he was here and that everything would be alright. After what seems like forever, they arrive at the alter and the 'Bridal March' starts playing by the small orchestra they hired.

Brooke's friends and family had never seen such a beautiful Brooke. It's not because of her make-up, dress, and hair, even though that made her just stunning. It's because she looked happy. Lucas had never seen her look happier in his life, which was a relief. He was the happiest he could be, also.

The second Brooke spots Lucas, she stars into his eyes and never looks away. The thought that she was getting married today wouldn't stop running around in her mind, but as long as she had Lucas by her side, she knew she would be okay.

"You look amazing," Lucas whispers as he holds her hands and admires his bride-to-be.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She blushes slightly and the priest starts.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here to join Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott for eternity." He clears his throat as he continues, "I hate to ask this. It is pretty much pointless, I think, but does anyone object?" He looks up and everyone stays silent, looking around curiously at all the well dressed people. He was about to continue when they hear a voice.

"I object," it says. That person comes out of the shadow and everyone gasps in shock.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Revamped Version.

Chapter 3

Out of all the people to think would object at her and Lucas' wedding, she knew who it was, but just didn't believe it.

"Peyton…" Brooke says under her breath, still trying to process what was happening. Why now? Why here?

Brooke turns to Lucas, finding the same confused eyes, which she probably showed this same second. They both hold on to their hands, trying to feel reassured in some way. Lucas squeezes her hands as he sees her tense up.

Lucas knew this must be hard for Brooke. First of all, pretty much having anyone object at your wedding is terrifying. Second, it was Peyton Sawyer. The same Peyton who 'destroyed' their friendship, according to Brooke. She told him about the fight, but he didn't believe that it was only because of that. He understood Brooke's point of the fight, but he also thought that they had simply grown apart with everything that happened.

When you have a best friend, you have to remember to leave a little space for their boyfriend or girlfriend at that moment when they enter their life and become important. That is, unless your best friend turns out to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. Point is: That other person in their life, the person who supposedly takes you for a ride and makes you genuinely happy whenever you see or think about the love of your life, you have to remember that they will always have a part more then your best friend, whether they've known each other a year or ten. At least in most cases.

Even with Haley, Lucas admits that they had grown further apart, and weren't as close as before, but they still kept in touch and did stuff together.

Back to Brooke and Peyton; before Peyton's revelation of her love for Lucas, Brooke and Peyton didn't hang out as much as they use too, nor talked. Even when Brooke stayed at Sawyer's house, they would miss each other or be doing other things. If they talked, it was mostly about non-important things. That's where they grew apart. They became strangers to each other.

"May I ask why you object?" the priest interrupts the silence, his voice bringing everyone back to reality.

"Because I love Lucas…" Peyton smirks and Brooke rolls her eyes, not believing the blonde swiftly making her way down the aisle, "and after the other night, a few weeks ago, I'm pretty sure he loves me! Not her. Lucas, I can't let you make that mistake." Peyton turns to Lucas, starring him in the eyes. Brooke's hands quickly made her side as she realizes her worst fear was coming true. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but what else could she think?

"Is…is it true Lucas?" Brooke chokes out, not wanting to hear his answer, but needed to.

"Brooke, I love you and only you," he starts, as he feels his world crumbling into pieces. He knew that the connection between him and Peyton scared her but he would never make her live through that again.

"Is it true?" she asks again louder with anger. She could feel it, he had done it again.

"Nothing happened between us and I don't love her." He pauses slightly as he thinks about how to say this, "But I did see her a few weeks ago and it didn't mean anything. It was-" he whispers not wanting her to hear him.

"So you lied to me?" Brooke cuts him off. Rage was filling her body. How could he?! He didn't cheat on her, but he lied to her and that was just as bad as if he had slept with Peyton. How could she trust him now? How?!

"Brooke…" he says softly, wanting to say anything to make her stay, to make her believe that he didn't want to hurt her.

"You know what, I've fought like hell to keep us, specially when Keith died and with your HCM, but I'm done. I've tried everything, but in the end you always come and just screw things up," she yells at him and he flinches at the name of his uncle. She continues, but can hardly make out the words as the pain of his betrayal overcomes her. "I…" She then turns around, letting her flowers fall to the floor and runs to her room inside the hotel, hoping he wouldn't follow her, but wanting him to.

"Brooke!" Lucas yells after her as she continues running. He goes down the stairs, motioning that he was going to go after her, but someone stops him.

"No Lucas, I think you've done enough," Haley says, putting her hand to his chest, eyes furious.

"Hales," he says as she runs after Brooke. She turns around to face him and walks backwards.

"Not now," she says strictly and then disappears into the hotel in the search for Brooke.

The tears start pouring down Brooke's face immediately after she turns her back on her future. She arrives at her room and slams open the door. Seconds later, she takes the flower pot on the side table and smashes it to the floor.

After, she falls in the same familiar style as the flower pot. She bawls and brings her head to her hands, trying to ease the pain of her throbbing head.

Haley comes in, finding her friend devastated. She quickly goes to embrace her as Brooke cries and cries. Haley hated to see her like that and know that it was Lucas who caused her this pain. Brooke tries to talk, but seeing as she is bawling, Haley can't understand a thing. Brooke calms herself down, realizing by Haley's face that she couldn't interpret what she was saying.

"Haley, how could he do this to me... again!" she exclaims and leans her head into Haley's lap, as a few tears escape from her eyes.

"Brooke, he loves you and I know that. You love him too and you have a right to be angry but…but give him a chance to explain," Haley suggests, hating the situation as much as Brooke.

"But--" Brooke tries to interject.

"No buts. Now everyone is probably leaving and if you want you can come with me and Nathan. You have to promise me one thing though; you have to talk to him no later than tomorrow. Talk not yell," Haley says, wanting to put this situation in control. She didn't need something else to worry about while she was sleeping.

Brooke thinks about it and slowly nods, deciding that she has no other choices. Suddenly, someone appears over them casting a shadow on the pair of friends.

"Brooke... let me explain," Lucas whispers. They could see that he didn't like this and that he had cried or at least close to that. His eyes were red and tired, showing the same pain as Brooke. The problem was that they weren't feeling the same pain.

Haley looks at her, and tries to come to understanding and to let him talk, but if Brooke didn't want to then Haley wouldn't push it. She knew she may need time and that was fine.

"Brooke, " Lucas pleads, only seeing her back. He knew that she didn't have to turn around to know it was him, so he just waits. Haley quickly leaves the room, as Brooke nods to her motioning that she could leave them alone. Once Haley is out of sight, he goes and wraps Brooke in his arms. Not realizing it at the moment, Brooke lets herself be comforted by his strong arms, but pushes him away the minute that she realizes this was wrong.

Lucas sighs and sits down next to her. "Look nothing happened between me and her," he pauses, trying to think of a way to explain it to her, or maybe it was just that he needed the time to make sure this was the right decision. Now, he was way too confused to know what he was doing, but his heart was telling him to tell her.

"Those feelings are long gone and I love you." He hesitates a little, "I did see her a few weeks ago and we talked for twenty minutes. I was coming back from work and getting a few groceries when I bumped into her. I didn't even know she was back. I didn't tell you cause, everything was so perfect that I didn't want to ruin it. We finally had gotten some time to spend together, after our working hours and I didn't want to spend them fighting. I'm sorry, Brooke," he says all in once shots, and she glances up at him with tears in her eyes. He was tired of seeing them and she was tired of producing them. They both just wished this was a nightmare they could both wake up to.

"I understand why you didn't tell me at first, but we would have gotten through it together. I know it would have caused some bumps, but I need you to trust me. You lied to me, so now I don't know what else you lied to me about," she explains. She could see the fear that he had of losing her, but that was no reason to hide secrets from her.

"Nothing," he states, quickly cutting her off.

"I don't know that Lucas." She cries and the tears become a bigger obstacle to her as she tries to see in front of her without releasing them. She pauses and they both let the silence in circle them. "Look, let's sleep it off and I promise we'll talk tomorrow," she suggests, seeing as they had already enough in one day.

"Ok." He nods at the same time. He heads to the door, with his head slightly down. He opens the door half-way and turns to Brooke one last time. "Just remember that I love you, Pretty Girl," he says using her high school nickname. He stood there for a second hoping she would change her mind, say something, anything.

Instead he got nothing. You can never expect too much, because you'll just get disappointed more.

He left and closed the door behind him, feeling hopeless. Still, there was just something in him saying that there was something that he could do in that split second, but he had already closed the door to that possibility.


	4. Chapter 4

Revamped Version.

Chapter 4

Brooke took her time gathering all of her things, quickly placing them in Haley's car. Haley had already agreed to let Brooke come over, even though that meant that her and Nathan were to be on their best behavior. They didn't want to let everyone know about their fights; at least not now. Even if Brooke was her best friend, Haley didn't know how to tell her. Especially since Brooke had said a few years back that her and Nathan, as a couple, gave her hope that love was out there. Haley didn't want to be the one to take that hope away from Brooke, especially after what had just happened to her wedding.

For part of the ride over to Nathan and Haley's house in Tree Hill, the girls were quiet. Nathan hadn't joined them, thinking it was best for them to be alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley hesitates. She had been dreading the question. Even if they had talked before about the situation, that was mostly Brooke reacting, not her thoughts and feelings about it. Haley is mostly scared of Brooke's answer. Brooke still thinks they are meant to be together and Haley doesn't want her to give up on them. She wants her best friends to be happy.

"What's there to talk about?!" Brooke retorts to her.

Haley gives her a glare and Brooke sighs. She had some time to think about it, but everything had been so hectic: canceling the rest of the wedding, packing, canceling her surprise honeymoon and because of all of this, it had made Brooke even more depressed.

"He told me that he bumped into her a few weeks ago and she started talking to him. They talked for twenty minutes and he said nothing happened," Brooke explains to Haley.

"But…" Haley challenged knowing there was more.

"What should I believe now?!" she says after a pause. "He has already lied to me, what's keeping him from doing it again?! I want to believe him, I do, but I'm scared," she says more quietly. "I'm scared that those small lies will turn to big ones and then our relationship will turn to be 'hi, hi, how was your day? Fine, yours? Fine' and then we don't say another word."

Haley nods, understanding. She had also feared that sometimes, but put it far behind in her mind. "Look, you and Lucas will be fine. You love each other way to much to let each other go."

Brooke doesn't respond. She looks out the window and Haley sighs, a little louder than intended.

A few minutes later, after thinking, Brooke speaks again. "There's more…" Brooke turns to face Haley and that's where Haley sees that Brooke is crying.

"What?"

"I'm a---- HALEY!!!" Brooke's eyes grow wide! Haley quickly looks back towards the road and sees she's in the wrong lane; a truck is heading directly to them. Haley tries to swerve out of the way, but she just loses control of the car and crashes into a tree on the other side of the road. The last thing Haley hears is the horn of the car, non-stop, before she falls unconscious.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" he says into the receiver.

"Hi. I'm calling here from Tree Hill General, because your wife, Haley James Scott, has just been in an accident along with a Miss Brooke Davis-" the receptionist says.

"I'll be right there," Nathan says, cutting off the nurse. He grabs his coat and keys and quickly heads out the door. As he's driving, he takes out his cell phone from his pockets and tries to reach Lucas, but it doesn't work. He's about to try his and Brooke's house, when he sees someone sitting on the bench at the Rivercourt. He quickly parks his car and runs out to Lucas.

Lucas hears footsteps coming closer and closer, so he looks up to find his brother on the verge of tears. He has never seen him close to crying so he knew that this is bad. He gets up, alarmed. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"Lucas, the girls got into an accident. They're already at the hospital," Nathan tells him. Lucas just stares at him. "Come on, we have to go," Nathan says trying to get his brother to come with him.

"I can't, Nathan. She hates me," he chokes out. He sits back down. "I fucked up big time here." He sighs.

"Don't do this to yourself, Luke. Once you're there it won't matter anymore. She needs you, more than anyone, now," Nathan says. "Now come on. We have to go to the hospital."

The car ride is pretty much silent. They finally arrive at the hospital after a lot of convincing. Nobody will tell them anything, mostly because they don't have any results of how they are right now. They wait until a doctor comes in the room, asking for family of Haley.

Lucas and Nathan approach the doctor. "And you are?" the doctor asks.

"Her husband and he's her brother-in-law," Nathan says. The doctor nods.

"Well, we found her unconscious, and she still is, but she should wake up soon. Maybe late tonight or tomorrow morning. She had a few cuts and bruises and at one point we were afraid about the life of her baby, but they both survived," he pauses, and then continues, "We are going to need to do a little tiny surgery to her shoulder, but that's pretty much it."

Both Lucas and Nathan nod, lost in the moment until Nathan realizes…

"Wait…WHAT?!...Did you just say she's pregnant??!" he asks the doctor.

_Why hadn't she told him? Maybe it was too early too tell…Maybe she didn't know…._

"What about Brooke Sco-Davis? The girl who was with her," Lucas asks.

"That's another story. Anyway, I can only give out information to fami-" the doctor starts but is cut off by Lucas.

"I'm her fiancé."

"I'm sorry, but you have to be legally married for me to give you information." He smiles politely and leaves. Nathan stops him.

"Isn't there anything you can do please?" Nathan begs for his brother, putting Haley's pregnancy out of his mind for now.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Nathan sighs. "Can you tell me where Haley is?"

"Room 231."

"Ok, thank you." The doctor leaves and Nathan looks back to Lucas.

"I'm going to go see Haley. Stay here and I'll--" Nathan says.

"I can't even see her, Nathan! What's the use for me to stay?" Lucas cuts him off. Nathan tried to speak, but shock stops him. He didn't expect for Lucas to get mad like that. "I'm going."

"Lucas!" Nathan yells after him, but he just keeps on walking out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Revamped Version.

Chapter 5

Lucas continues walking, until he is out of the hospital. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Many people, either happy or sad, pass by him but he doesn't take notice. He bends down completely to the floor and brings his head to his knees. He takes a few minutes to try and calm down but it has no affect. He suddenly gets up and rushes to his car starting the engine as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later Lucas arrives at the River Court, not to play basketball, but just to think. Since he had told everyone about his HCM, he hadn't continued to play. Once in a while he would shoot a few baskets, but nothing more. He sits down on the cold bench and buries his head in his hands once again. He almost wants to just punch himself or for someone to punch him. He had fucked up, again. He couldn't believe that he had hurt her again. He wasn't able to blame himself though. Yes, he had seen Peyton and yes, he had talked to her, but nothing more. He shouldn't have hid it from her, but he couldn't believe she was accusing him of cheating on her. She should have known that he loves her and only her, but her stupid insecurities always got in the way. He was fed up of always having to explain himself.

"I figured you might be here," someone says as they approach Lucas, casting their shadow over his body.

Lucas looks up immediately, upon hearing the voice. "Mom." He gets up and embraces her in a hug.

"I heard about what happened," she says with a clam and soothing voice, yet you can still hear the concern within it.

"What part?" Lucas says coolly. "The wedding or the accident?" he asks.

"What accident?" Karen says and her voice almost comes out with a little shriek.

Lucas hesitates. "Haley…and Brooke got into an accident. They're at the hospital right now," he whispers hoping she doesn't hear, but she does.

Karen stays quiet as she lets it all sink in. The River Court stays still, except for a few leaves passing by. Lucas waits anxiously for her response. He doesn't even know if he wants to hear it though.

"But…then…I…what…" she pauses to take a deep breath, "How cou- Wait! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Karen says all of a sudden.

Lucas looks at his mother's eyes and at that moment he really didn't know why he wasn't there. Brooke needed him right now, but he couldn't realize that before, since he was being this stubborn ass. "I don't know," he says to himself. _"What's the use? They aren't going to let you know anything anyways."_

"They won't tell me anything, Ma," he says as he starts to think about how and in what condition Brooke might be. Tears start to trickle in his eyes and his lips slowly become cracked from the dryness in the air.

"So?!" Karen retorts. "She still needs you whether or not you're in her room."

Lucas gulps. "Okay," he says quietly. He reaches the door of his car and hesitates. "Mom, can you come with me?" he chokes out.

Karen smiles and nods, feeling that he needs her now, just like Brooke needs him. Karen also wanted to know how Haley and Brooke were, though she was a little scared of the results.

_Meanwhile…_

Nathan angrily goes to Haley's room, but quickly all of his anger is pushed away as he sees his wife lying on the bed looking so…weak and fragile. It kills him.

He sits down beside her and takes her hand in his. He kisses it softly and looks at her, hoping she wakes up soon. The doctor had said that she was just unconscious and that she should wake up soon, but he still wouldn't believe it until he would see her awake.

You would imagine, that with all her machines beeping continuously and upon hearing voices passing threw the hallway, it would be hard to concentrate. But it isn't for him. He had always blocked out everything around him and that's what he does now.

He thinks about moments they had spent together and times they had argued, even if he didn't want to. They flash in his mind like fleading images and they won't stop. So overwhelmed, tears trickle his eyes. He still has her hand in his, and he squeezes it.

"Please wake up soon, baby. I know they are telling me you're going to be okay, but I still need to see you when you smile at the little things and yet you make me forget whatever problems that are surrounding us again. I need to see the look in your eyes that say everything's gonna be okay," he says, with a rough pained voice as a few tears fall down his face. "I need to see that again, Hales." He takes a deep breath and leans his head on her hand. He looks back up, just leaving his chin on her hand. "Please…" he begs.

Karen had left Lucas inside as she stayed outside for a bit. She doesn't want to go in right now. She leans herself against the wall, as people rush in and out of the hospital. She doesn't notice them and she closes her eyes to try to put herself at ease.

She doesn't know why she was so nervous or so tense. Two close people which meant a lot in her life were in there and here she was standing outside, not being able to go in. They probably hate her, gosh she hates herself.

She just feels like something bad was going to happen, real bad and she doesn't want to sink into that reality yet. It had been so good for a while now…

Peyton walks along the streets of Tree Hill, visiting old places as memories come back to her. Some painful, some good, and some just okay. She walks by the hospital as she sees a few cars coming in, at full speed. She looks around and spots Karen at the front of the hospital. She decides to go see her, knowing that Karen had always liked her.

She reaches Karen and leans against the wall next to her. "Hi, Karen."

Karen immediately opens her eyes as she feels the presence of someone next to her. She looks over and finds Peyton smiling.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" Karen asks coldly, not leaving the eyes of the blonde.

Shocked by the coldness in Karen's voice, she stays silent for a while. "I…I saw you and wanted to talk to you," she says softly.

Karen scoffs. "After ruining my sons wedding, yeah right," she retorts.

"I didn't ruin his wedding. What I did was good for him and Brooke. They don't belong together. It would have been a wasted wedding and divorce. You know they don't belong together, they know it, Haley and Nathan now it and I know it. I'm not going to let him ruin his life like that," Peyton yells back to Karen. Many people put their attention to them but they don't care seeing as being at the hospital gives them enough issues to handle. All they see is each other and the anger shown in their eyes.

"Your pathetic Peyton. He won't fall for you, he never will. Sadly he had to experience it to learn it." Karen wasn't going to go soft for this girl like she would for others. Peyton didn't deserve her or anybody else's respect. Karen had had enough, and with that she goes into the hospital. All that hate makes her get the courage to go in and support her son and her future daughter-in-law, along with Nathan and Haley.

Peyton closes her eyes for second and takes a deep breath. "…But we belong together," she says as a few tears fall from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hate myself for this. Completely forgot, but I'm still continuing this story don't worry. I almost have Chapter 7 all done. So don't worry update really soon(not like this one). Hope you like. Please read and review.Thanks for the reviews, appreciate them!_

_Jess 3_

Chapter 6

You've probably heard people say, "You can be in a room filled with people and yet feel so alone," but have you actually felt like that? Some people say they have, but really are they just giving themselves the illusion that they're alone, no one standing by their side and that they have to fight by themselves or do they actually have no one around them? Lucas felt like he was alone, especially as he was walking along the hospital entrance and was slowing going up to the second story. He knew he wasn't alone, he knew he had his mom, Haley, Nathan and even Brooke. But now she needed him, something he repeated in his mind for the entire day. Well at least since he had realized it. He had always wanted to protect her, be there for her and he was but he could do more. Pretty much the reason why he was dragging himself swiftly into the elevator and pressing the button, to get him up; up to where he wanted to be. He knew she needed that strong knight in armor even though she wouldn't admit it to herself. He sometimes couldn't help but close her off at times though. To be alone and think even though he couldn't do that anymore. Pretty much why he had screwed up in high school so many times, about five years ago but he learnt his lesson. He couldn't do it anymore, because there were other people in his life and he needed to take the responsibility to take care of them, whether they wanted or whether they needed it. So indeed he wasn't alone, but his mind made him think he had to face this alone. Something he hadn't fixed yet, but was working on it. He couldn't go through life as a one person army.

The elevator finally brought him to his wanted destination and Lucas heads to the waiting room, fully knowing that they wouldn't let him in to Brooke's room. All he wanted was for her to know that he was here. Lucas is about to enter the waiting room as he sees Nathan coming from the other side. He turns to him and was about to say something to him, but Nathan's fist beat him.

Most people around them stand up in alert but do nothing seeing as nothing else happens. Lucas brushes his hand over his cheekbone, as the immense pain stings. He closes his eyes, trying to injure the pain and looks back towards Nathan. He doesn't punch him or say anything and Nathan quickly turns around. He takes a few steps until Lucas calls to him.

"Wait!" He sees Nathan stop and slightly turn to Lucas, but not enough to look at him in the eyes. Nathan waits for him to say something as he takes a deep breath. "I deserved that, I know and I just wanted to let you know that on my way back here I called Brooke's parents. So we should get some news soon on her." He explains pretty much feeling like a jerk for doing what he did before. Nathan doesn't respond but looks at him a little more at ease. Brooke was like a little sister to Nathan. "I remembered that I have to be Brooke, whether it's out here or in her room." Lucas continues as he looks down at his shoes.

Nathan completely turns to Lucas, and takes a few steps towards him so that he's looking into his eyes when Lucas brings his head up hearing Nathan. "But Lucas, you forgot that." He says with a stern look. Nathan knew his brother was trying to do his best and that he ran away because he was scared, but a gesture like that was something that could not be suddenly forgiven and forgotten. Nathan had done the same mistake; turning your back on someone but he had learned from it. Now it was simply Lucas' turn to learn.

Lucas opens his mouth to protest but hesitates. He looks away from his brother and thoughts spin through his head. "I…just don't know what to do…" He whispers to Nathan, a few minutes later.

Nathan didn't know how to respond to his brother. He felt bad, and he wanted for Lucas to be strong to show that everything was going to be alright, because Nathan was having difficulty being the crying shoulder. Lucas had always been the one who didn't show the pain and was always there for Nathan. It was one hell of a switch and Nathan wasn't good at the comforting part. So he said the only think he could think of. "Just have hope and everything's going to be okay." He wanted to believe himself that he was right but there was and would always be a doubt in his mind, that nothing would ever be the same, that everything wouldn't be okay.

Nathan had brought Lucas to Haley's room, but Lucas quickly left not being able to see her in that state. Lucas went into the waiting room and sat there simply doing the main purpose of the room; waiting. Nathan joined to his side and they didn't say a word. They just stared into the wall, until they heard familiar voices.

"…daughter is here. Brooke…"

Lucas got to his feet and rushed over to their side. He could see that her mom was almost in tears, and that Mr. Davis was trying to stay strong. They didn't notice Lucas standing beside them, as they tried to get her doctor. Nathan walked over and stood beside Lucas. Once the secretary went to leave to go get her doctor, Mrs. Davis sighs and looks to her right, almost scared seeing Lucas' figure beside them. She still hated him for the revelation at the wedding but for now she was just glad he was hear.

"Lucas…" She whispers softly, tears starting to flow down her face. Lucas embraces her into a hug. Lucas' shirt gets a little soaked from her tears but it doesn't bother him. He tired his hardest not to cry either and Nathan pokes him on the shoulder.

He quickly releases Brooke's mom and Nathan points to the elevator as Karen comes to see them and at the same time on the other side the doctor arrives to see her parents. Karen spots them and walks over to Lucas, but doesn't have time to say anything as the doctor speaks up.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Garahe and I'm in charge of Brooke Davis." He says speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Davis, until he stops and sees everyone else around them.

Mr. Davis sees him about to say something, but he politely cuts his off. "It's okay. They can hear this."

Dr. Garahe, quickly clears his throat and looks back at the clipboard in his hands. "Well…Brooke got a punctured lung, broken arm and a few more scratches and bruises here and there. She got out of her operation a few hours ago, and is still in recovery. All we are waiting for is for her to wake up and then we would do a few tests." He says looking at all the pained expressions of each and everyone standing in front of him. He smiles sympathetically. "I'm sor-"

Mrs. Davis quickly cuts him off. "What happens if she doesn't wake up?" She asks, as the silence gets worst. They all hold their breaths without noticing it as the doctor hesitates to speak.

"She…she could easily fall into a coma." He says, telling them her worst case scenario. He walks away and everyone stares at him in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I knwo didn't give much time for reviews but that's fine seeing as I forgot to post this earlier. Here is chapter 7 though. I hope you enjoy and please read and reviews! Thanks for all the reviews:)

Jess 3

* * *

Chapter 7

_Italics _means Lucas' POV

_Hearing news like that; it makes your heart sink. Especially if it's about someone close. Of course it wasn't the way he said it, even though that can depend on the situation. It was just the words that were coming out of his mouth, which struck me and everyone else. One by one, going through my mind as my brain completes the puzzle. I know the answer, yet my mind says I don't; seeing as it doesn't want to believe. Never has it seems. I guess my hearts mixes up with the process too._

_Quickly after the news about Brooke, we all headed to the recovery section but stopped almost forgetting the fact that it was one person allowed to visit. They all went back to the waiting, except for my mom and me. Mom went to go see Haley already knowing it would take a while to see Brooke and also because Haley was really close to her and meant a lot to her. It didn't bother her much that she wouldn't see Brooke soon, but she was still worried for the brunette. If only we could all go in and see her. I sigh heavily; feeling like everyone around me could hear it. The big red illuminated sign blinds my eyes but I hardly notice. My eyes were already tired and dead from the lack of sleep I've had in the recent days. I walk through the automatic doors and they abruptly close behind my shaking figure. I stop dead in my tracks, hardly a second after I enter; taking in the scene around me. Doctors and nurses, running around, constant beeping of machines and the smell familiar smell of medications stronger than anywhere and whispers being heard from the far end. It's enough to drive someone insane. Not me though, I blocked it all out as I caught sight of the petite brunette with now ruined curls, looking so weak. I love her so much._

_I try to hide the disappointment as I expected to see my usual, Brooke; full of life, with a dimpled smile which could make anyone smile. Tears prickle my eyes but I quickly burry them, not wanting to know how much she means to me. Losing her would be so hard._

_Her body is there, lying so fragile touching the thin sheets, probably washed a thousand times. Her body is captivated by the pain and drugs fighting inside of her and its like time has stopped. Outside though, time seems like forever. A minute, an hour; there was no difference._

_I pull out a chair, hidden by the curtain and place it beside her. I sit on it and bring my hand to her face, slowing tracing her cheek and finding the spot where her dimple would lay. I leave it there for a moment and slowly bring down my hand to hers, noticing her IV._

_I stay a while just starring at her silently, almost hurting my eyes while doing so. I realize that other people may want to see her, so I shouldn't take too long. "If you can hear me Cheery, I just want to tell you that…I'm here for you, I'll wait for you." I stutter, "I love you and I'm sorry; for everything I've done. I guess I was too afraid to tell you the truth, because I love you too much to lose you." I brush my hand over my forehead as I feel an immense rush go through and almost feel like I'm going to have a breakdown; right here, right now._

_I get up, needing to leave even if it was just the room. I couldn't sit here and do nothing as I watch her, I…just couldn't. The doctor comes in at that moment and hardly notices me as he check Brooke's daily charts. I sigh loudly and get out. I don't know how he lives, seeing all these people heartbroken over an accident or the deceased of a loved one. It must be hardly to even be the one bearing the news about the condition of someone they care about. It's hard to simply be in that situation, whether you're the person receiving or delivering the news._

Lucas finds mostly everyone back at the waiting room. There was only Mouth who was gone to get some food, from a random vending machine. They all seem to look exhausted and Lucas noticed that his mom was back. She didn't feel like telling him or anyone about the little encounter with Peyton, they didn't need that. They all eye Lucas carefully as he sits down next to Nathan.

"Anyone can go see her now." He mumbles. They all look at each other and somehow agree that Brooke's dad could go. Her mom knew she wasn't going to go. Not because she didn't want to, but because she felt like she wouldn't be able to support it.

"How is she?" Karen asks her son. She knew she may not get a complete answer, but she might as well get him talking or at least doing something. She was always scared when he thought too much in that head of his.

He shrugs. "She just lays there and does nothing…I feel so useless." He tells her. He couldn't help but feel bad, and guilty. If it wasn't for him, they would be on a plane to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Now he was at the point where he just wanted to never see Peyton again. He wasn't going to, even though that might be hard if she stays in town. "What about Haley?" He turns to his mom, hoping for some better news. He needed it.

"The doctors says her and the baby's are getting better. They're expecting her to wake up tonight or early tomorrow morning. You should go see her, I don't think anyone's there. Nathan can't even go, probably the same reason as you; feels like he can't do anything." She gives him a sad smile and Lucas looks over to his brother. His head was hung low and his eyes closed. They were more alike then they knew.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the review and I'm sorry it was so short last time. I'm tryign to update more often and here's the next update. This chapter is more Naley-centric, because I needed to include that into it. :)Please Read and Review. _

_Jess 3_

Chapter 8

It wasn't until later when Lucas went to go see Haley. Everyone had stayed a while in the waiting room, but a few left later. Bevin, Skills and Mouth came for a bit and got to see Haley. Only Bevin out of them got to see Brooke, seeing as she practically had a waiting list to go to her room. Mostly everyone got a chance to see her towards the end of the day but her mom didn't go. She was starting to feel bad about all these past years and everyone thought she was going to have a breakdown. Her husband and she went to Brooke's room. Mrs. Davis let him go in first as she wanted to wait a little in the hallway. When he came back she wasn't there anymore. Panic rose over him and everyone he told until he found her two hours later, in the girl's bathroom sobbing uncontrollably.

They got her to calm down and Mr. Davis insisted that they go home and rest a little. Most people went to go eat at around that time, which was close to supper. No one was keeping track of the time for now. They all informed their jobs they had an emergency and Karen let her assistant take care of the café. After she had her son, she figured it would be easier on her and everyone if she had someone help her with the café.

Lucas didn't have an appetite, so it was only then which he went to go see Haley. He found her on the hospital bed, closed eyes almost like many patients in this hospital. He noticed that she was less beaten up then Brooke, but it didn't hurt any less. Before sitting down he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, right under where her head bandage was laying. It was so unfamiliar and uncomfortable to see her here in this place. That was when his tears started forming. He was realizing how his life had gone off path. The tears fell, but not like a waterfall; having no purpose except display a beautiful view to often relax one's soul. It was nothing close to that. He felt like a volcano, exploding and spinning in directions he never thought possible. His tears would hit anything in the ways not caring. He didn't want to cry in front of Haley, not here at least. He walks out and quickly finds himself at the exit. He tries to support his exhausted body against the wall but it's useless. After a few minutes he lets himself fall to the floor and he breaks down some more. He was losing it; his life, who he was, everyone around him. His life was falling apart and this was where he saw how his life had always been on the edge. Only after a few moments was his life completely destroyed. He had been on the edge his whole life, but now he was falling. Falling harder then he could ever imagine but he couldn't see the end of it. The floor, it was like it had just vanished.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looks up and wipes his eyes with his sleeves, getting up slowly. "I thought you left."

Mouth smiles sadly. "I was about to, but I had forgotten something inside." He hesitates. "You know they're going to pull through. They're strong."

"We don't know that." He was starting to get aggravated with everyone telling him the same things over and over. He knows they were trying to help but he didn't want to think of the best and once again get disappointed in the end. He had learned his lesson.

Mouth and he went back in minutes later. Mouth grabbed his bag and said his goodbyes to Lucas, seeing as everyone else wasn't back. They had presumed they were all still eating but it had been already a little over an hour and a half. Lucas sat bored, looking at magazines he would probably find around the house, seeing as these were Brooke's kind of reading. He stopped a few minutes getting depressed as it was making him think more and more about Brooke. He finally saw his mom coming down the hallway but not from where the cafeteria was, so he was all confused.

"Mom." He jumps up and approaches her. "Where is everyone?"

"Have you been here the whole time?" She gives a little laugh as he nods. "Haley's awake. They're all in her room. You should go."

"Mom, that's great." She nods and he smiles, feeling a little better than before.

"I'm just getting some coffee. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Lucas arrived to Haley's room and found her smiling cheerfully next to everyone she knew. There was Nathan, Deb, her parents and Karen who came minutes after Lucas installed himself on the door frame. They all so happy, so Lucas didn't say a word.

Haley laughs at something her parents were saying, about a trip which they toke in California.

"…Oh and do you know what your father does after that?" After getting a short 'no' from Haley she explains, " he excuses himself from the table and…pouts."

A few 'Aw' go around the room and everyone erupts in laughter. Nathan smiles to this but isn't paying attention. He leans over to Haley and whispers, "We need to talk."

Her smile grows to a frown and she looks at him alerted.

"Um…Could we have a moment alone?" Haley asks everyone, motioning to Nathan and her.

"_Maybe later I'll talk to her."_ Lucas sighs.

Nathan gets up as the last person closes the door and starts pacing.

"Did you know?" He asks all of a sudden.

"What?!" Haley was confused. "Know about what?"

"The pregnancy. Did you know?" He asks again.

A flash of pain crosses her face, but Nathan doesn't take notice. He was too angered to. She knew he was going to find out sooner or later, but she rather later than sooner. "Yea…" She whispers.

Nathan clenches his fist and hits it against the side table, scaring the life out of Haley. She hadn't expected him to react in that way. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks her, not daring to look at her.

"And do what?" She retorts, "Add more to our mountain of problems? You may not admit it but this isn't going well. For months now, we've been fighting. I don't know about you but I don't want a divorce especially with out daughter stuck in the middle and with this baby coming.

Nathan doesn't face Haley, scared he'll throw an outrage if he just looks at her. He couldn't believe she had mentioned divorce. He knew things weren't going for the best but it was that bad, at least that's what he thought. She realizes the silence and starts to doubt if she was being too harsh. Finally he speaks. "Do you know what I thought when I first got that phone call from the hospital?" He pauses, feeling like he was reliving the pain from that phone call. "I thought, 'Oh No! She's gone. I've lost her.' And for the last 24 hours or so, I've been repeating it over and over again. All I wanted to do now is tell you that I love you and I don't want to lose you but then the shocking news of your pregnancy just threw me back into the circle we were in. The thing is you're still my wife and there's a reason I married you. I thought that meant something…" He shakes his head angrily in disgust.

"It does!" Haley exclaims and fresh tears fall down her face. "But lately we've only been staying and enduring each other because of our daughter. Admit it!"

"I won't because I haven't fucking stuck up with all your shit just because of that girl. I love you and when I say that I mean it." He spats.

Haley takes a deep breath. "I'm not saying this can't be fixed-"

"…but you don't have much hope left." He finishes off for her. "I'm not willing to give up on my family but you have to be on the same page as me."

Nathan walks out of the room unable to be happy or pleased with what had just taken place. _How could she think that? We've been through so much, this is just another obstacle._

Nathan reaches the waiting room and everyone is slightly smiling, using this happy event as a way to forget about Brooke's pain. They were happy she was awake but they also wanted to see Brooke's eyes open.

Everyone eyes Nathan, already noticing the unhappy look on his face. "She's sleeping right now. When she wakes up tell her I went to go check on Amy." He says to them knowing that Haley probably didn't want them to see her like that right now. He heads for the elevator and out the hospital.

Next Chapter:

-Surprise visitor; surprising news.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay. Had the chapter written(by hand) about two weeks ago or so but my dad threw it out by accident...again. Not the first time he does it. . Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review. :)

Jess 3

**Chapter 9**

He could sense something was wrong; who couldn't? People change so much depending on their mood without them knowing. For someone who knew them well it was easy for them to notice something was wrong and for Lucas it was.

He headed as subtle as he could to her room not wanting anyone suspecting anything. He wasn't even sure he was eight. Any moment now and he would go in and find Haley, indeed, sleeping. His gut thought difference and for once he went with his gut.

As he had expected, he found Haley sobbing, head in her pillow, hands covering her face. She had noticed he came in and tried to sink down lower in the blankets seeing as she couldn't stop crying.

"Shh…" he says soothingly, but Haley barely heard him her sobs overlapping. "You want to talk about it?" he asks a little bit later.

She furiously shakes her head, "No! You have enough problems as it is!" she finally chokes out.

Immediately he shakes his head back it her, "You always tell me stuff. I'm your best friend! What did Nathan do?"

"Nothing," she gasps.

"That's impossible. Before he left you were all happy and now you're crying. Tell me," he says softly.

"We just got into a little fight! It's just my hormones…" she lies. This was big but she didn't need everyone in it. This was between Nathan and her and they were going to fix it.

He nods. He had seen this coming and how further and further apart they were growing. He was sure that there was trouble in paradise, but she couldn't let him know neither would Nathan. Their conversations would go on about basketball, work and Amy but never about Haley or Nathan and Haley.

Lucas cradles his best friend thinking that this is the best thing he could do for her.

Hours later Nathan still hadn't returned but they were hoping for his return soon. Haley had been wanting to talk to him after the two hours Lucas spent comforting her. He was furious. He was mad that Nathan was causing her that pain and he was the one supposed to be here comforting her, not him. He tried not jumping to conclusions but his body was full of rage and he just wanted to yell at Nathan.

After getting a cup of coffee and walking around trying to blow some steam, he walked towards Brooke's room. He had already seen her but had to see her again.

She was in the same position as before and so he went to the same chair as before.

The tears were already falling and he repeats numerous times… "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" until he can't anymore and falls into a dreamless sleep.

Her eyes clasp open, but with great difficulty. She didn't know how long or where she was but she knew that she didn't like it. Her body was in pain as she tried to move but it wasn't anything she could handle. She hated hospitals and the gown was worse.

Her eyes travel to her hand where she finds someone lazily holding it. She moves her hand from under his and bring it up to his hair but pulls away at the last minute. She doesn't know if she should wake him up. She was after all thirsty and the last thing she could remember was drinking back from the almost-wedding; he would be able to clarify a few things. She sighs louder than intended and sees Lucas moving around a little, but settles back.

"Hey," she says trying out her voice but it comes out as a squeak. It's enough to wake him up though. His eyes go wide and he doesn't say anything. She stares back at him. "Um… water?" she exclaims quickly and with an extremely dry voice.

He went to go get her water without another word. He wanted to kiss and hug her, but something stopped him. Questions. Always coming at the wrong time, making you doubt practically everything. He knew in life nothing was certain, but he wanted, just for once, to know what he wanted and how to do it. Was she still mad at him? Did she remember? What could he say?

He comes back with her glass of water, along with the doctor who just wanted to see if everything was okay after her waking up.

"Mrs. Davis. Good to see you up." The doctor says as he takes her clipboard form the side.

Brooke nods weakly and looks at herself. She could see scratches everywhere. It scares her a little. "Um… how long have I been here?" she asks curiously. She could see by the folds under Lucas' eyes that it had been a few days he hasn't been sleeping much.

"3 days… if you count the evening you had the accident." Lucas says absently.

She nods again, surprised by Lucas' voice. The doctor leaves after telling her what is happening and will be able to leave in a few days. The room fills with silence, but Brooke wanted to sort this out.

"So how's Haley?" she asks avoiding the subject of them.

Lucas looks up and goes to sit closer to her bed. "She's good. She wasn't as banged up as you, but something's happening with Nathan and Haley."

"Oh my god, what about her baby?" Brooke blurts out.

"You knew?"

"Well, yea…"

Lucas nods a little hurt that Haley didn't tell him and that he found out by the doctor. "The baby's fine."

"Okay." They fall back into silence and neither know what to say.

"You know… I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I didn't want you to doubt that I would go back to Peyton. I don't want her." He explains.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to doubt our relationship, especially when we were this close to getting married. I thought it wouldn't come back to haunt us and that I would see her and then she would be gone."

"But now she's back and you're scared you'll want her again."

He gets up. "Gosh Brooke. Will you stop with that? I made one mistake and you hold it against me for all this time. I thought we had resolved this. I learnt my lesson but if you keep on bringing it up that won't work. I don't want you to doubt me. Do you know how much that hurts? You HAVE to trust me."

"But you lied to me about it!" she yells back.

"Only because I knew you would lose your trust in me, if you had known I'd seen her and put the wedding off. You have to trust me to do what's right for us."

She looks down.

"I'm Not going to lie to you. I'm Not going back in Peyton's arms or anyone's arms for that matter. I love you and I don't want you to ever doubt that. Urgh."

"But how can I when you lie to me."

"You know what… Just… Never mind." And he storms out of the room.

Next Chapter

-Complications? Divorce?

-Out of hospital.


End file.
